Such an assembly is designed to be fixed at the end of a break chamber in a compressed gas circuit-breaker, for example, in order to reduce the effects of high currents during closure of the circuit-breaker by inserting the resistor in the electrical circuit of the circuit-breaker.
Until now, the electrical components forming the closure resistor which are in the form of resistor disks, have been stacked inside a metal case mounted at the end of the break chamber which is vertical and said row of electrical components has generally been mounted in such a manner as to extend along the axis of the break chamber. At one end of the stack of electrical components, there is placed a spring which is put into compression by a cover which is fixed on an end opening of the case.
For a break chamber that is mounted in a horizontal position, such a disposition for the closure resistor takes up space and gives rise to a bending moment at the end of the break chamber because of the considerable length and the mass of the closure resistor, and difficulties are encountered with applying compression to the electrical components inside the case because of the risk of the compression spring expanding before the cover has been finally fixed to the case.